


暖冬

by chumo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 敬英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumo/pseuds/chumo
Summary: 是小甜饼啊。一直很喜欢幼驯染来着，尤其是敬人和小英之间这种相互支持的关系。敬人真的是个很温柔的人啊，小时候的英智意外的爱撒娇呢。16年就很喜欢这对了，今天能写下这篇文，也算是给自己的一个交代了。
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 3





	暖冬

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，不喜欢拜托叉掉，不要影响心情～

很少有人知道，比起蝉鸣恣意，生命喧嚣的夏天，天祥院英智其实更期盼草木凋零的冬天。

即便阴沉的天，刺骨的风，冰冷的雪，湿漉漉的地面，冬日特有的一切都会让他那本就差劲的身体变得更加脆弱。

今年的冬天格外寒冷，这是他早晨听家里的佣人说的。正用早餐的他手上一顿，微微笑了起来。

“就在这里停下吧，我自己走过去。”金发的小少爷降下车窗，轻声道。

离学校还有一段距离，不明所以的司机没有询问，只是恭顺地打开了车门。

天色灰蒙蒙的，像是要下雪。拎着书包的学生们三三两两，说说笑笑，呼出的白气在半空中晃荡。

真的是很冷啊。摸了摸鼻尖的天祥院叹了口气，依旧没有把手放进兜里。

“千秋，你看见敬人了吗？”这是鼻尖冻得微红的天祥院到校的第一句话。

“没有呢，”守泽千秋摸了摸脑袋，扫了一眼莲巳敬人的座位，“真奇怪，往常莲巳君都是第一个到的。”

“是吗。”天祥院点了点头，放下手中的书包，慢条斯理地抽出第一节课的课本。

天祥院向来是很愿意来学校的，上课也好，组合也好，处理学生会的事务也好，周遭吵吵闹闹的人声，总会让他有种活着的实感。

课间守则和羽风不知聊起了什么，骤然拔高的声音惊得他手上一抖，漂亮工整的笔记上划开了长长的墨痕。

“喂，你们两个，小声点啊！”一旁安静看书的斋宫不满地皱起了眉。

总觉得有点奇怪啊，天祥院盯着一脸嫌弃的斋宫。

“你在笑什么啊！”注意到后方投来视线，斋宫侧过头不耐烦地瞪了天祥院一眼。

天祥院英智没有说话，眉眼弯弯，依旧是一副波澜不惊的模样。

那丝异样终于在此刻找到了出口，原来如此 ，“小声点啊”这本该是敬人的台词啊，斋宫君。

莲巳敬人的座位空荡荡的，干净整洁得就像他本人一样。冬日的阳光穿透划满指印的玻璃，在那方栗色的桌面上投下一半光影。

天祥院下意识地摸了摸鼻尖，是暖的。接着，他把手指伸进脖颈，也是暖的。

嘛，教室里的暖气开得真足啊，他想。

期间鬼龙和神崎来找过莲巳，哦，还有那个勤勤恳恳的衣更。

“欸！会长也不知道副会长去哪儿了吗？”

当衣更真绪一脸惊讶地看着他时，天祥院感到一丝莫名的不爽。什么啊，凭什么他就要知道敬人在哪里呢？凭什么他不知道敬人哪里呢！真是矛盾的心情呢。

果然还是去莲巳家的寺庙看看吧，天祥院撇了撇嘴，趴在了桌子上。

莲巳家的寺庙修建在高高的山上，这对他来说，是有些吃力的。每当他气喘吁吁地爬到山顶，他的竹马总会推推眼镜，丢给他一套干净的衣服，叉着腰一脸严肃道：“说了多少次，没事不要总跑上来，你一出汗又容易感冒！”

而等他从浴室出来，面临的还是说教。

“有事你电话告诉我，我去你家也是一样的啊。”

“才不一样！”每当这个时候，他总会一把扯下头上的毛巾，任由湿发上的水滴顺着脖颈打湿衣物。

“无可救药！”而他那气不过的竹马便会一把捞过毛巾，报复性地把他的头揉成鸡窝。

明明是如此幼稚的行为，从小到大每隔十天半个月都会上演一次。是故意还是无意，也只有天祥院自己心里清楚。

然而今天的情况却是不同的，当他费劲地从山脚爬到山顶，大喊着“敬人我来找你了！”时，回应他的只有檐角“叮铃铃”的风铃声。

“敬人！”不死心的他径自拉开了房门，看见的却是额上敷着毛巾，面色微红，静静躺着的莲巳敬人。

瞬间收音的天祥院，小心翼翼地挪到榻前。

原来是生病了啊……跪坐在一旁的天祥院垂下眼帘，注视着莲巳敬人安静的睡颜，默默地想，真是少见啊……

从来都是眼前这个人守在他的病床前，伴着他入睡，给他单调无聊的住院生活带来一丝丝的亮色。而像今天这样，由他来守着他却是第一次。

印象中的敬人，似乎从不会生病。

房间里的摆设和小时候一模一样。天祥院微微直起身子，环顾四周，目光落在了立在桌上的相框上。那是他俩八岁时拍的，相片里的两个孩子笑得一脸傻气，身后是郁郁葱葱的盛夏森林。隔着反光的玻璃，他甚至都能听见那一年林子里传来的聒噪蝉鸣。

这个人对自己而言到底意味着什么，他不止一次地思考过这个问题。从初见时的小小死神到不由分说闯进他整个人生的“朋友”，莲巳敬人永远在他伸手就能够到的地方。

就是这样一个自称是自己的右手的人，对自己而言到底意味着什么呢？自己对对方而言又意味着什么呢？一个麻烦却又不能不管的儿时玩伴？总觉得有些不甘呢。

不止一次，莲巳敬人敲着他的脑袋让他别总是胡思乱想：“要真这么闲，不如好好想想怎么给我少制造点麻烦。”

想到这里天祥院突然笑了起来，暂且抛开这些无聊的思绪。他低下头一点点靠近竹马眉心微皱的面庞，近到对方温热的呼吸喷洒在自己的面颊上。

不愧是敬人啊，无论什么时候，眉头都是皱着的呢。

想着想着便抬起了手，刚触及那片温热的皮肤，病着的人便睁开了眼。

四目相对，眼睫相触，天祥院在对方惊诧的眼睛里清晰地看见了自己的倒影。他笑了笑，刚想说话，便被对方一把捂住了嘴巴。

时间就此凝固，他愣愣地注视着身下人微微闪躲的眼睛，一股冲动突然从心底奔涌而出。

他握住对方的手腕，用力从唇上扯了下来。左手撑在被褥上，带着不管不顾的狠劲儿，低头就吻了上去。

“会传染……”莲巳敬人未说完的话就这么消失在两唇相触的瞬间。

躺了一天的病号莲巳，墨绿的眼瞳骤然睁大，一时间不知作何反应。

天祥院柔顺滑凉的金色发丝落在他的面颊上，处于状况之外的大脑停止了思考，全世界只剩下唇上的那一抹柔软的触感。

这本不该发生，不该发生在他和天祥院之间，但他最终也没有推开。

“没有人生来就不被祝福。”这是天祥院英智第一次见到莲巳敬人时，对方告诉他的。

从此他们的生命交织在了一起。他的童年因为有了莲巳而有了光，跌跌撞撞中，对方从未放开过他的手，吵吵闹闹里，他们始终在一起。

他这个略显古板的玩伴，用自己的行动告诉了他，他不是一个人。

“敬人，”埋首进身下人炙热颈窝的天祥院闷闷地开口，“我早上去学校了，你不在那里。”

“我……”

“都说这是最冷的冬天……”

我特地把手放在外面，想要到班上冰一冰你的脖子，然后嫌弃你大惊小怪的说教……但是你不在。

“你不该过来的，如你所见，我发烧了。你该离我远点，会传染的。”莲巳敬人叹了口气，半晌还是拥住了身上人单薄的肩背。

“我冷，敬人。”爬山时闷出的汗此刻终于黏在了身上，冰凉滑腻。

“……”皱起眉头的莲巳敬人正要好好批评一顿乱来的好友，却还是生生忍住了，“快去洗澡换衣服。”

“哦。”从不听话的天祥院英智一反常态地爬了起来，驾轻就熟地从衣橱里抱出他的睡衣，乖乖地跑开了。

“……”看着消失在门外的背影，莲巳敬人挫败地闭上了眼，一时间不知道病的是他自己还是那个麻烦的竹马。

天祥院英智的出现对他莲巳敬人而言，其实是个意外，最初的最初他并没有把这个病弱麻烦的小少爷纳入自己人生的轨迹中。

有钱人家的任性小鬼罢了，并不是什么值得特别关注的存在。

自幼生长在寺中，莲巳敬人见到的是形形色色的香客，听到的是一场场葬礼的祷词。氛围的浸染本该让他成为一名严肃的主持，但他却爱上了绘画。

漫画家似乎与他的寺庙出身是两个世界的存在，但金发的小鬼却不这么认为。

“我是敬人画作的第一个读者吗？我好喜欢！”那张过分精致的面庞上，是不加掩饰的惊喜与赞叹，一双澄澈的宝石般的眼瞳里满是笑意。

那一瞬间，他仿佛看见了天使。

“敬人？”难得吹干了头发的天祥院英智，弯下腰在发呆的竹马眼前挥了挥手，“敬人！”

“啊。”回过神的莲巳敬人不动声色地应了一声。

“被子掀开，我要进去。”

眼前鲜活的人影同记忆中的那张笑脸重合起来，莲巳敬人怔了几秒，没有回应。

“敬人小时候是个小古板，现在是个大古板！”不理会突然变得惜字如金的莲巳敬人，天祥院自顾自地钻进了被窝，并熟练地往对方身侧拱了拱。

“喂……英智，”直到身旁传来一个人实打实的温度，莲巳敬人的神游终于结束，无奈地叹了口气，“真的会传染啊。”

“反正最后也是敬人你照顾我，没关系。”藏在被中只露出了一颗脑袋的天祥院眨着漂亮的眼睛，无辜道。

“……”熟悉的胃痛感又来了，莲巳敬人一把捂住了眼睛。

没有人再说话，空寂的室内没有一丝声响，只听得窗外传来阵阵呼啸的风声。

日头西斜，天色变得昏沉起来，这间不大的房间里光影更暗，物件的轮廓已然模糊。

天祥院想，就像他第一次同身侧这个人讲话的那天一样。从葬礼上跑开的他躲进房间昏暗的角落，默默地抽泣，是莲巳找到了他。

他拉开房间的门，蹲在他面前小声地问道：“是天祥院君吗？你在哭吗？”

最后大人们找来的时候，看见的就是他同莲巳靠在一起睡着的模样。

只要这样和这个人靠在一起，他似乎就永远不会害怕。莲巳也曾问过他，为什么一定要他陪着，他才肯睡觉。他还记得自己的回答，那个让对方脸色黑如锅底的回答。

“因为敬人比恶鬼还凶啊！”

“你在笑什么？”听着耳畔突然传来的笑声，莲巳敬人不解地侧过脑袋问道。

“在想小时候的敬人。”

“无可救药！”忿忿的莲巳敬人整了整额上的毛巾。

“敬人为什么从小就喜欢说教呢？啰啰嗦嗦像个烦人的小老头啊。”

“是因为谁啊？要不是你那么任性，使了坏就想撒娇过关，我也不会天天念叨。”

“可是我的撒娇对敬人似乎一点用都没有呢，每次你都无动于衷，然后像恶鬼一样让我跪好。”

“你还好意思说这些？”

“当然了！捉弄敬人可是世界上第二有趣的事情！”

“无可……”

“救药！”迅速抢过对方话头的天祥院英智得意道。

“……你离我远点。”胃好像真的疼了。

“敬人不想知道第一有趣的事情是什么吗？”

“不想！”

“是这个哦……”话音刚落，坏心眼的小少爷支起身子，迅速亲了下去。

如果说刚才只是一个恶作剧，那么现在，身上这个试图撬开他齿关的家伙，确确实实是不太正常。

握住对方纤瘦双肩正待推开的莲巳敬人，却在那人细碎的喘息间，听出了隐隐的请求。

“不要推开我，敬人……”

同小时候扯着他衣角，一言不发却不让他离开的模样如出一辙。

那小巧的舌尖试探性地描摹着他的唇周，生涩地想要打开他的口腔。唇上传来酥麻的快感，莲巳敬人咬了咬牙，不再挣扎，反手把人压在了身下。

当不知道什么是对，什么是错，什么是应该，什么是不该的时候，跟随自己的本心就是了。

撬开牙关，唇舌纠缠，一切都那么顺理成章。他们一起走过了那么长的岁月，彼此知根知底，毫无保留，跨过所谓友情的这条线，也并不是什么难以接受的事情。

英智是为什么吻他，他又是为什么吻回去，在事情发生时，一切都毫无意义。唇齿相依的此刻，他感受到了来自对方的渴望，以及自己隐隐的兴奋。

手指挑开衣襟，炙热的吻一路向下，细细的喘息声回荡在空寂的室内，暧昧又色情。

“敬人，敬人……”

他听着来自对方的小小呼唤，心底变得越发柔软。

“英智……”

“敬人，你好点了吗？我进来咯。”

气氛旖旎之际，门外传来了莲巳夫人温柔悦耳的声音。

空气凝固了，瞬间清醒的两人迅速分开。

“毛巾，毛巾，敬人快贴上！”

“别管了，英智你快躺好！”

“啊啦，英智你也在呀？”看着并排躺好的两个孩子，莲巳夫人诧异道。

天祥院一时不知如何回话，便只“腼腆”地笑了笑。

“你这孩子，从小就是这么乖巧安静，”美丽温婉的妇人笑了笑，俯身摸了摸儿子的额头，“不怎么烫了，以后要更加注意啊，敬人。”

“知道了，母亲。”

“英智是要留下来过夜吗？家里那边说过了吗？”

“已经安排好了。”

“那你们再休息一会儿吧，就快吃晚饭了。”

“好。”惊魂未定的两人异口同声道。

待门关上，室内重归寂静。天祥院侧过脑袋，盯着莲巳敬人的侧脸，半晌伸出一根手指，戳了戳那张总是苦大仇深的脸。

“呐，敬人，我对你意味着什么呢？”

“是朋友吗？”

莲巳敬人摇头。

“是恋人吗？”

“也不是。”

“哦，原来在敬人眼里，刚才的行为不是恋人也可以做吗？”

“我不觉得，我和英智你之间的关系，可以用任何一个词去简单概括。”坐起身的莲巳敬人注视着对方明亮的眼睛，一字一顿地说道。

“我需要你，正如你需要我。我的未来一直有你，正如你的未来也会有我。只要你需要，我就会作为你的右手，一直在你身边。”

真是感人至深的发言呢，天祥院勾了勾嘴角，没想到敬人这么一个古板严肃的人，也会有这般腻歪的情话。

走出房间站在廊檐下，两人这才发觉天上早已飘起了雪。轻巧寒凉的雪花，在风中打着小小的旋儿，像只清丽的白蝶。

天祥院英智回想起早晨自己那些幼稚的小把戏，不禁觉得好笑。有谁知道口头上最烦莲巳“念经”的他，其实并不是真的抵触呢？

一直以来，向敬人撒娇，对敬人使坏都是他乐此不疲的事情。而他也知道，无论他怎么作弄对方，那个人也不会丢下他不管。

在他天祥院英智作为一个人而言，最“糟糕”的时候，他丢失了那本可以给他带来幸福的青鸟。而生命总是因为缺憾才懂得后悔和珍惜。

fine的大家教会了他信任和爱，失去了青鸟的他最终也收获了鸽子。

春去秋来，过去也好，现在也好，他的儿时玩伴，他所爱的人，一直陪在他的身侧。有时候，他也会想，命运赠予他的是不是太多了些。在他坠入深渊的时候，还有人向他伸手。

当雪渐渐密集的时候，天祥院跳下了走廊，跑进了雪地。他摊开手掌，接住一片薄脆的冰晶，又见它在手心里融化。

“英智！”跟在身后跑来的莲巳敬人，气急败坏地把衣服披在小少爷的肩上。

“敬人，我喜欢你。”雪地里，金发里夹杂着雪花的少年笑容灿烂。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
